In the case of the conventional pact products, most of them are pressed pact formulations obtained by compressing powdery contents or oil-dispersed formulations of powder or cake, or emulsified pact formulations. In the case of loose powder or cake formulations using powdery contents as they are, not as pressed formulations, they have an intermediate structure with a net structure (screen net) that allows controlled use of contents. Most of such net structures have a mesh size of at least 3-5 mm. Since such net structures are for use in smearing puff with a predetermined amount of contents, they should have a size of at least 3-5 mm.
In addition, conventional pact products include liquid pact products which discharge liquid contents in a predetermined amount. Conventional products of this type have an airless structure having a single discharge hole and discharge contents as bulk in a discharge amount of 0.1-0.4 g. Moreover, such liquid pact products having an airless pact structure characteristically have a limitation in packing amount and leave a large amount of residue, resulting in short service life. The above-mentioned problems of bulky discharge and short service life cause dissatisfaction of consumers in terms of a cosmetic effect and convenience of use.
Under these circumstances, there is suggested a cosmetic product containing contents having a rubber discharge pad structure in order to increase a cosmetic effect through dispersal discharge and to allow use of contents to the end.